


Disclosure.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Quando a última peça cai no chão com um barulho suave, tecido contra o piso de madeira, eu sinto como se de certa forma ele estivesse me despindo, mesmo que temporariamente, da minha solidão também."Otabek x Yuri // oneshot
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	Disclosure.

Eu costumava pensar que a solidão era algo inerente às outras pessoas – um estado, passageiro ou duradouro, dependendo da sorte para que esse destino pudesse ser mudado. Em relação a mim... bem, esse não era o caso. As pessoas sempre se afastavam de mim assim que passavam a me conhecer mais a fundo. Na verdade, a minha personalidade as afastava. Não mudou muito com o passar dos anos. E a solidão permanecia como algo inseparável, como um cobertor, como roupas que me cobriam da cabeça aos pés.

Quando a última peça cai no chão com um barulho suave, tecido contra o piso de madeira, eu sinto como se de certa forma ele estivesse me despindo, mesmo que temporariamente, da minha solidão também.

Otabek respira fundo, como se estivesse tomando controle de alguma coisa. Ele está de joelhos sobre a cama, olhando para mim, pelo que posso ver em meu campo de visão. Ainda estou olhando para o teto, minhas pernas tremem, escondo o meu rosto com os braços, devo estar completamente vermelho.

_Fomos longe demais._

— Podemos parar, se você quiser.

Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, a voz grave dele me dá arrepios, e ele percebe isso quando corre as mãos sobre os pelos eriçados das minhas pernas. Uma delas desliza até a parte interna das minhas coxas, e eu deixo escapar um suspiro longo em antecipação. Mesmo assim, ele para antes de chegar onde realmente eu gostaria que chegasse. _Que droga, o que está acontecendo comigo?_

— Yuri?

Ele se inclina sobre mim, enroscando as pernas nas minhas, e sinto sua ereção através do tecido da cueca friccionar em minha coxa. Abro os olhos quando ele se encaixa sobre mim, e meus braços o contornam por reflexo – ainda estou com vergonha o suficiente para poder esconder o meu rosto pelo resto da noite.

_Merda._

_Por que eu estava agindo desse modo logo com ele?_

Logo eu, que sempre havia atiçado Otabek, o provocado com minhas segundas intenções. O primeiro beijo havia sido meu, mais ou menos um mês atrás, mas nunca antes estivemos a sós assim, o que me ajudava a não pensar no fato de que eu não tinha um pingo de experiência com qualquer ser humano na face da terra.

Foi só quando Otabek me beijou no escuro do meu quarto que percebi que os dias do meu coração tão gelado quanto o inverno russo acabavam de se despedaçar bem na minha frente. A vontade de mantê-lo assim, fechado e inacessível, também. Até eu conhecer o dono desse olhar tão sério e desses braços fortes onde me sinto completamente seguro.

_Em casa._

— Eu não quero que você pare.

É tão estranho: as palavras deixam minha boca como se eu estivesse prestes a chorar e não reconheço a minha própria voz. As mãos dele contornam minhas bochechas rosadas e ele sorri antes de me beijar, primeiro apenas se aproximando e roçando os lábios nos meus, levemente, e depois, de uma hora para outra, sua língua quente circunda a minha me deixando sem fôlego, fazendo minha cabeça girar.

E quando eu sinto meu coração bater disparado no peito, eu quero rir da ironia que tudo isso é.

Ele se move lentamente sobre mim, como se quisesse me torturar pelo meu pequeno momento de timidez, abre os olhos e me fita seriamente enquanto me beija, se deliciando com o desespero que sinto ao tê-lo para mim quando respondo o beijo ainda mais intensamente. É impressionante como em um momento ele está sorrindo e no outro está completamente extasiado nos próprios gemidos quando minha mão alcança seu membro por detrás do tecido – eu prendo a respiração ao sentir que ele estremece sobre mim quando deslizo a mão por todo o comprimento, sentindo-o pulsar deliciosamente, e um pequeno som de surpresa escapa de minha boca entreaberta quando ele de repente desce os lábios para o meu pescoço, sugando, lambendo e deixando marcas em minha pele pálida. Otabek trinca os dentes quando aumento a pressão em minha mão, e ele parece tão mais... perdido do que eu estou.

O que me faz pensar que em nenhum momento eu imaginei que ele pudesse sentir algo por mim, mais do que eu já sentia por ele.

Se afastando para o lado, Otabek afunda o rosto no travesseiro, as sobrancelhas juntas como se estivesse concentrado nas sensações que eu o proporcionava. E, sem pensar duas vezes, era eu que estava sobre ele, meus cabelos claros deslizando suavemente por seu peito enquanto eu deixava uma trilha de beijos e mordidas, a língua deixando rastros em sua pele – eu o ouvia xingar baixinho cada vez que eu fazia isso – do mesmo modo que ele havia feito comigo, até chegar no membro que agora vibrava em minha mão.

 _Era grande demais_ , foi a primeira coisa que pensei, ao mesmo tempo em que a vontade de prová-lo vinha como um estrondo em meus ouvidos e aquele nervosismo na boca do estômago aumentava pelo que estava prestes a fazer. E não é justo o jeito que ele me olha, como ele passa a língua pelos lábios enquanto sua mão percorre minha nuca e se fecha em meus cabelos quando minha língua toca seu membro, depois os lábios, e ele deixa a cabeça pender para trás sensualmente quando um gemido rouco e aliviado parece libertá-lo do sentimento que ele estava aprisionando até então. 

Eu tento, em vão, colocá-lo inteiro em minha boca, mas não consigo fazer isso por mais do que alguns segundos, preferindo chupá-lo aos poucos, descobrindo quais os pontos que o davam mais prazer de acordo com a intensidade e altura que Otabek gemia e se contorcia sobre a cama. Sentia que o meu dever era deixá-lo completamente louco, que o deixasse implorando por mais enquanto sinto seu gosto invadir a minha boca.

— Yuri...

Não sei se é o jeito que ele me chama, ou se é o dedo dele que desliza sobre meus lábios úmidos antes de se erguer e me beijar novamente, mas vê-lo assim tão desesperado pelo meu toque é como se acendesse fogo dentro de mim. Mas Otabek me deixa tão vulnerável, tão desesperado também, que isso me irrita. A cama range sob o meu peso, e meus joelhos estão lado a lado em seu tórax que sobre e desce com a respiração acelerada. Quando ele tira um sachê de lubrificante de baixo do travesseiro, eu me dou conta que provavelmente ele já tinha pensado em tudo isso antes de mim. Talvez macular o meu quarto e a minha cama com o que nós estávamos fazendo já era um plano dele antes mesmo de eu sequer pensar em trazê-lo para cá.

Me apoio contra a parede, os braços cruzados sobre a cabeça enquanto o observo de cima, e o sorriso em meu rosto só dura uma fração de segundos até a extasiante a sensação quente de sua boca ao mesmo tempo do choque gelado do lubrificante me fazer querer gritar de prazer.

É fácil perceber que, ao contrário de mim, não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso. Otabek me deixa sem forças quando ele literalmente me devora, deslizando a língua sobre o meu membro, a sensação delirante da umidade e dos lábios dele me deixando uma desordem de gemidos e sussurros necessitados de mais e mais e mais, e eu não consigo tirar os olhos dele quando sinto seus dedos me invadirem junto com a sensação escorregadia do lubrificante, é como uma descarga elétrica que me deixa ainda mais sensível ao toque dele – eu fechos os olhos porque acho que não vou conseguir aguentar mais um segundo sequer. 

— Bekka... — sussurro entre os dentes trincados, tentando me controlar ao máximo. — Se você continuar eu não vou conseguir me segurar...

— Você fica sempre tão sensível assim? — ele pergunta, sério, e sinto minhas bochechas arderem. Ele só está tentando me provocar.

Se erguendo o suficiente para que eu saísse de cima dele, Otabek não me espera responder e domina minha boca com pressa, sua língua roçando na minha e trazendo um pouco do meu próprio gosto também. Descendo pelo canto dos meus lábios ele continua a depositar beijos leves em minha garganta, depois sobre os ombros, contornando-me até que se ajoelha atrás de mim e eu sinto sua ereção encostar em minhas costas como se ele estivesse ainda mais excitado do que antes. Com uma mão Otabek afasta meus cabelos com força e os enreda em seus dedos enquanto a outra passeia por meu corpo, me puxando para si com firmeza e uma certa agressividade. Seria o modo dele dizer que estava em seu limite também?

— Yura, Yura... Por que você me deixa desse jeito?

O sussurro excitado ecoa em meus ouvidos quando ele beija meu pescoço, seus dentes cravam levemente em meu ombro e tudo o que eu quero é que ele faça logo o que pretende fazer quando sua mão se fecha em meu membro úmido e começa a bombear lentamente, o calor se espalhando por toda a extensão. Sinto a ponta de seu membro me invadir aos poucos e eu quero gritar com a sensação que atravessa meu corpo, mas ao invés disso me ouço gemer incontroladamente quando ele o empurra todo para dentro de mim.

— Ah... Bekka... Eu preciso tanto de você...

Otabek suspira em meu ouvido em resposta, e eu giro o corpo para beijá-lo porque preciso _tanto_ disso, e aos poucos a sensação de dor começa a diminuir quando o beijo dele parece entorpecer a minha mente e me levar para longe de tudo. Ele solta os meus cabelos e sua mão desliza sobre meu braço e prende minha mão na parede sob a dele, eu sinto as veias de seu braço pulsarem no mesmo ritmo que ele se move dentro de mim e eu não sei como pude viver tanto tempo sem saber que eu poderia me sentir assim com alguém.

— Mais rápido, Bekka...

— Tem certeza? — ouço a voz dele, rouca e baixa, ressoar em meus ouvidos.

Ele aumenta a velocidade o suficiente para que eu solte um gemido abafado, minha pele pontilhada de suor. Um arrepio percorre cada centímetro do meu corpo quando sinto minhas paredes internas apertando-o, é ainda melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. A mão que prendia a minha volta para meus cabelos e ele me faz deslizar até estar de volta aos lençóis, até estar de quatro, completamente vulnerável a ele. Eu o observo através dos meus cabelos loiros até que ele os afaste do meu rosto – o que me faz lembrar de todas as vezes em que dissera que meus olhos eram bonitos demais para eu escondê-los por trás da franja – quando volta a me estocar olhando em meus olhos, me invadindo com força, e eu me surpreendo em como ele consegue ficar ainda mais sensual quando desliza a língua pelos lábios e me olha assim, cheio de desejo. Minhas unhas se fecham nos lençóis quando ele se move para frente e para trás, é demais para suportar de verdade, mas a última coisa que eu quero é que acabe agora.

Eu mordo o lábio inferior antes de deixar escapar um gemido mais alto, junto com o nome dele, mas me privo de falar qualquer coisa a mais por causa do medo de que algo quebrasse a ligação entre nós dois. Eu já tinha percebido, e não tinha esperança alguma de que não fosse verdade, que eu já havia me apaixonado por ele bem antes de tudo isso acontecer. E surpreendentemente todo o caos que habitava em mim parecia se acalmar toda vez que estava próximo a ele, cada vez que ele deixava seu cheiro inebriante pela minha pele.

Eu era a bomba prestes a explodir e Otabek era o único que poderia desligá-la quando quisesse. 

E naquele momento minha mente fica em branco, quando o sinto me virar e voltar a ficar sobre mim, e então há seus lábios, seu calor, ele em meus braços e eu nos dele, e minhas unhas agora arranham suas costas quando ele volta a me invadir, ainda mais fundo dessa vez, e eu o beijo como se o mundo pudesse acabar ali mesmo, como se fosse a última coisa que eu faria na minha vida e eu tenho medo, tanto medo de acabar dizendo o quanto que ele significa para mim – eu não quero, me recuso, mesmo que esteja tudo tão explícito a ponto de eu não poder sequer mais fingir.

Eu o enlaço com as pernas trêmulas, sinto o suor dele em minha pele quando continuamos a friccionar nossos corpos em êxtase, e o nosso beijo se parte apenas para que o gemido alto ecoe no meu quarto vazio, e o meu corpo inteiro estremece de novo e de novo até que eu sinta o líquido quente e pegajoso escorrer entre nós dois e eu já não tenho mais forças para continuar mas ele não para, ele agarra com força a borda do travesseiro e estremece dentro de mim, me preenchendo por dentro, meu nome nada mais do que um sussurro de prazer que abandona os lábios de Otabek.

A sinfonia de respirações descompassadas ainda permanece quando percebo que ainda o estou abraçando com força contra mim, e o rosto quente dele está escondido na curva do meu pescoço. Não sei por quanto tempo permanecemos assim, mas se possível, pelo menos por essa noite eu gostaria que ele não me deixasse. Sinto um estranho vazio quando ele sai de dentro de mim, me dando um beijo na testa e outro de leve nos lábios antes de se levantar e ir ao banheiro e eu me pego fitando o teto novamente, como antes de tudo começar. Tento parar os tremores que ainda percorrem meus nervos mas não consigo tirar de mim a sensação amarga de querer mais, de desejar ainda mais Otabek.

Dói, me sufoca. É insuportável.

Não consigo encará-lo imediatamente quando ele volta, jogando uma toalha em mim para que eu me limpe. Olhando para ele assim, seu corpo alto e definido se iluminando levemente com a luz que vinha de fora, a dor em meu peito parece se intensificar. Mas não uma dor que me machucava, era uma dor morna, uma estranha combinação de medo, ansiedade e se _sentir completo_ que me fazia ter dificuldade para respirar.

Não sei que horas são, talvez duas ou três da manhã, não sei o que ele está pensando, não sei o que ele quer nesse exato momento, e a minha cama e o meu calor é tudo o que eu tenho a oferecer.

A solidão parece bem mais dolorosa depois que ela é quebrada. E eu sinto um estalo em minha mente quando me dou conta de que, depois de Otabek, me sentir sozinho teria um significado completamente diferente.

Olhos castanhos sérios fixam-se nos meus quando ele volta para cima da cama, minha cabeça pende sobre o travesseiro espalhando meus cabelos loiros pelo tecido. Minha voz parece tremer um pouco quando enlaço meus braços em sua nuca e o puxo para mim, murmurando uma frase que eu tinha medo de ter alguma outra resposta além de “sim”.

_—_ _Otabek, você quer ficar comigo essa noite?_

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 23/06/2017. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
